My spark, My soul
by Brutalessin
Summary: (My friend made me fall in love with this pairing, and she gave me an awesome prompt. So I had to write it!) After the events of Age of Extinction, Optimus Prime decides to stay on Earth instead of taking the Seed into space. He wasn't to sure why he stayed, and neither did Cade. Until one night under the stars, everything made sense. -AoE spoilers, final speech never happened.-


The wind was blowing as the Autobot team was outside their private beach home in Florida. After the group was able to stop Lockdown and Galvatron from destroying the world, Joshua bought them this place to stay at. Since, well, they deserved it for saving him and the whole world after everyone was against them.

Much to Cade's dismay, Tessa and Shane were snuggled up together by the fire. Optimus, who decided to stay on Earth to just relax in peace for a while instead of taking the Seed far away from the reaches of Galvatron, was lying on the beach while the rest his comrades were either fighting or playing Earth games. Cade was expressing his anger towards his daughter and her boyfriend when he noticed Optimus staring out into the ocean. He walked over there, Bud Light in hand, and sat down next to him. He looked over at the Cybertronian and took his appearance in.

He hadn't had a chance to really look at him since he transformed the first time back at the barn. Cade looked closer at the gears and pieces that put the robot together. His fingers fluttered as he remembered feeling those pieces when fixing him before he took on a new appearance.

Cade frowned and shook off the feeling. 'Must be the beer', he thought.

"Is there a particular reason you're staring at me Cade?" Yeager was knocked back into his senses when Optimus's deep voice rang through his ears.

"O-oh, yeah uhm, no. Sorry Optimus just thinking..." Optimus drew a puzzled looked and nodded.

The human sighed and then took a swig of his beer.

They stood there together in silence until Drift came over and said that Crosshairs was going to try to mess with the local people.

It seemed to both Cade and Optimus that they would continue spending many nights staring out at the ocean together.

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>really <em>sure you want to go?" Cade asked Tessa questioningly. Tessa smiled and said, "Dad you were the one who wanted me to finish school!"

Tessa's dad chuckled, "Yeah I know, sweetheart. I just thought you would want to stay here longer and relax after everything that happened."

"I was planning on staying, but I feel like I just need to get my life back on track now." Tessa leaned on Shane's shoulder. Cade looked up at him with a little glare, "I'm guessing you're going with her then?"

"Don't worry Yeager, I'll take care of her." Shane smirked. Tessa agreed and told her father she'd be fine and that she would call to check on him occasionally.

Tessa's dad continued to scowl at the two and then sighed. "Alright, alright...Just be careful okay? And NO smooching!"

"Calm on Dad we talked about this, no one says smooching anymore."

"Well, I do!"

Tessa rolled her eyes.

Cade hugged and kissed her on the forehead. He shook Shane's hand, looked him in the eye and made him promise that he would protect his daughter. The young couple then said their goodbyes to the rest of the Autobots. Bumblebee used the radio to show his sadness.

"Don't worry Bee, we'll make sure to come see you guys whenever we can" Shane said and Tessa nodded.

"If you want though Bee, you can drive us to the airport." Tessa suggested. Bumblebee perked up and used the radio to ask Optimus.

"You may go Bumblebee, just be safe." replied Prime. Bumblebee cheered happily and transformed into his alt mode. The two put their belongings in Bee's trunk, opened the car door, and got inside. They drove off waving their hands outside the windows. Cade began to wave back and then shouted, "Make sure you call me!" He sighed again and smiled.

Optimus stepped closer to the small human, "Will you be alright?"

Cade looked up at Optimus, "Yeah, after all we've been through I've learned to trust Tessa. Lucky Charms however? I'm still working on that." He laughed.

Optimus smiled. He was glad he decided to stay on Earth instead of leaving.

* * *

><p>Tessa hasn't called for a couple of days now.<p>

Yeager tried to call every number he remembered. He even called one of her friends and they never picked up. He threw the phone down and grabbed his twelfth Bud Light of the night out of the cooler. He popped off the cap and chugged half of the bottle before stopping and sighing.

Optimus sat on the ground beside him and said, "I'm pretty sure Tessa and Shane are fine. Communications might be down due to reasons. I promise you they'll call soon."

Cade snorted and drank more of his beer.

Optimus continued speaking, "Cade...I worry for your health. I've learned through Tessa, before she left, that drinking as much as you have been can be life-threatening."

He glowered at the robot and chugged the rest of the bottle. He began to grab another one before Optimus pushed the cooler away from Yeager.

The human shouted at Optimus, "I-I'm fine, man! Just...I need...Just one more beer!"

Optimus would have none of it, "I will go ask Drift and Bumblebee to search for Tessa and Shane. Untill they return you will not be drinking anymore of this. Do you understand?"

He began to protest until Optimus stopped him, "Please Cade..."

The human looked at Optimus and grumbled, "...Fine." And wobbled angrily away.

Prime watched him go and sighed.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later Bumblebee and Drift returned from their search.<p>

"Did it go well?" Optimus approached as Bumblebee was transforming back into robot mode.

Bumblebee and Drift began to explain that she just wanted a couple of weeks with Shane and her friends. She was planning on calling her father but eventually forgot to.

Cade walked out of the house as Bee was finished speaking.

"Did you find her? Is Tessa alright?" The human asked desperately.

Drift nodded and Optimus explained to him what the two robots said to him.

He sighed in relief, "I'm glad she's okay, but Damn am I pissed with her." Optimus nodded.

"I can relate where you are coming from Cade. Bumblebee here can act the same way." Bumblebee began to object but shook it off as he was almost hit with one of Hound's weapons.

The dark green Autobot shouted an apology. Bumblebee began to angrily yell at him. He switched to alt mode and zoomed over to him.

Optimus groaned softly.

Cade chuckled and then pondered a bit until eventually asking, "Hey Optimus, you mind taking a walk with me real quick?"

"Of course Cade," Optimus began to walk along side the human, looking down at him as he began speaking.

"Uhm, Optimus, I wanted to thank you for, you know, stopping me from drinking so much. If you didn't intervene my BAC rate, which is the amount of alcohol in your blood by the way, could have killed me."

"Are you okay now?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Now that I know Tessa is safe I won't try to drink so much. Hell, I might stop for a while just to clear my system."

"I would just do whatever is best for you Cade Yeager."

Yeager smiled, "Thanks for looking out for me Prime. Oh, and thanks for sending Bee and Drift to find Tessa and Shane."

"I am glad they have been located and are safe."

He grinned and so did Optimus.

Yeager felt his face go a little red. He shuddered, looked away, and then blurted out, "u-uhm...We should probably go check on the others."

He turned around and walk back to the turned around as well and looked at Cade's back confusingly. He finally began walking after him.

"Humans are strange."

* * *

><p>It was 4th of July and Cade decided to show the Autobots how they celebrate it down in Texas. He asked Joshua to get him the best fireworks he can find, and if they were illegal, buy them anyway.<p>

Tessa and Shane decided to drop in and stay for the weekend. Once Bee brought them to the house, Cade made sure to give Tessa a good scolding for making him panicked.

The Bots ended up finding a good clearing to set off the fireworks. Crosshairs stated that he would light them off, but Hound insisted he knew what he was doing more than him. Drift tried to stop them from fighting by suggesting they work together. Both Hound and Crosshairs gave Drift a look and continued arguing.

Drift left the two real quick to walk over to Optimus who was sitting on the beach with Bumblebee.

"Sensei, I require your help. Crosshairs and Hound, they are fighting over the exploding devices that the humans enjoy for some reason."

Optimus and Bumblebee looked at Drift.

Prime sighed and stood up with a grunt. Bumblebee was about to follow until Optimus told him to stay put.

The Cybertronian walked over to the shouting 'bots.

"Alright you two! You need to quit it out before some-" Optimus was cut short when one of the fireworks was lit from a bullet that Hound shot. The firework shot past Optimus's face which made him jump back. It hurtled past the house and Bumblebee straight towards where Cade was walking from the cooler with a beer.

All Optimus could see was a bright flash before he started running towards Yeager.

Tessa shot up screaming and ran towards her Dad. Optimus arrived at the spot sooner than anybody else yelling frantically for his human friend. Tessa, Shane, and the other Autobots appeared behind Prime a second later. The flashes and smoke blinded everyone a bit. Bumblebee put out the fire that began to start from the fireworks catching the trees on fire.

When the smoke cleared Tessa shouted for her dad again. She was about to walk closer when there was a rustle in the bushes.

"Dad?..."Tessa said. Cade popped out of the bush dazed and shook his head.

"Are you alright?" Asked the Autobot leader leaning down to his height level. He looked up at Optimus and then to everyone else.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine. I was able to jump out of the way before I was hit."

Tessa ran up to her dad and hugged him. Her dad, startled a little, hugged her back. Prime reached back to his own height level. He turned around and glared at both Crosshairs and Hound who were embarrassed.

"U-Uh...Sorry Prime...I guess we got a bit carried away." Crosshairs said seriously.

"Yeah, we're sorry Optimus. We should have been more careful." Hound said after him.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should be apologizing to Cade who could have been in serious danger over your petty fight."

The human stepped in, "It's alright Optimus. It was an accident I understand." Optimus looked down at Cade who smiled in reassurance.

"Are you sure, Cade?"

"Yeah, seriously it's okay guys. If you almost hit Tessa though, I would be really upset." Yeager clapped his hands together, "Well, let me go get another Bud because I have no idea where my other one went. And this time guys, don't go setting fireworks over in my direction again please."

"I thought you said you were going to quit drinking," Optimus said.

"It's 4th of July dude!" He chuckled and promised, "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

He began walking back to the house when Shane spoke up and declared that he would set off the fireworks. Cade walked back with a new beer and said he would help him.

The rest of the night was filled with fun and laughter as everyone retold stories and past memories. Everyone tried their best to avoid the war stories, but when they came around an awkward silence filled the area until someone broke it.

Yeager made a quick glance over at Optimus who was looking up at the stars again.

'Ever since we received this beach house he's always been staring up into space,' The human thought.

He was about to say something when Tessa said, "Hey Dad! You should tell everyone how you met Mom!" Optimus looked down at Cade.

"Oh what? That old story, heh, it wasn't that great."

"C'mon Dad it was hilarious and adorable!" Tessa replied. He caught Optimus's optics for a second. He licked his lips and stretched.

"Alright, alright. It really wasn't _that _great, but okay I guess I'll tell it." Optimus tried to not stare intently, but for some reason things like this fascinated him.

"Well it was back in highschool, and I had a crush on her for quite some time. I wanted to ask her to prom, but I was to shy and well back then many boys were scared of girls' fathers."

He shot a glance at Shane who put his hands up in defense.

"I told my friends that I wanted to ask her out, but they told me I was way out of her league."

Shane snorted.

"Hey you keep quiet Lucky Charms," Cade said as he pointed at him.

"I would try to catch her eye, but she never really looked my way. Whenever I would attempt to ask her, I chickened out. Finally..." He choked up a bit.

"Lucas..." He finally got out. Tessa and Shane shifted uncomfortably.

"He...said he was going to ask out your mom since I was so afraid too. So I got upset and told him I would finally ask her. So at lunch I got up from our table and walked over to hers. As I was calling her name I ended up tripping which made another kid trip who was holding a tray of food. In the end, I was sitting there covered in lunch and all of her friends was laughing at me. I got so embarrassed I ran!"

The air was filled with human laughter. Cade was the first one to stop because he was still trying to shake off talking about Lucas.

"If I were you I would have beaten the kid who dropped their food all over," Crosshairs said threateningly.

"Would that be reasonable Crosshairs? I mean he was the one to trip," Drift said to Crosshairs.

Hound retorted, "doesn't matter, dumb kid should have watched where he was walking."

"Alright you two, pipe down I wanna hear the rest of the story," Bumblebee jeered in.

They were all about to argue when Prime shouted, "enough!"

The talking ceased. Optimus aimed his attention to Cade, "you may continue." The human nodded.

"Well later on it turns out she found out why I was going over to her in the first place. I guess she felt bad for me and she agreed to go. After the prom we started dating for a year or so. She was the whole reason I joined football, almost became a star because of it. Next thing we knew, you came into our lives and we got married soon after," He gestured over to Tessa, "You were the best thing to ever happen to me Tessa, and if your mom could see you now she'd be so proud of you. "

Tessa smiled in sadness.

"You've got her eyes you know"

"Why would she keep her mother's eyes?" Crosshairs asked.

"Maybe it's some kind of human custom," responded Drift.

Shane spoke up, "It's a figure of speech guys."

"Oh" They both said in unison.

Shane wasn't too sure they actually understood.

As the topic changed, the Autobot leader would continue to look over at the sorrowful man. He wanted to say something but thought best to just keep his intake closed. He glanced back up at the stars and exhaled.

* * *

><p>Around eleven, Tessa and Shane retired to bed which brought on the question from Cade.<p>

"We've been here for awhile now and I never really thought to ask you guys. Do you guys sleep like how we sleep?"

Drift replied with the explanation of berths and recharging.

"Fascinating..." Yeager said in awe.

"And speaking of recharging," Crosshairs stood up, "I'm going to go and do that right now. Night everyone."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to hit the berth now as well," Hound said.

Eventually everyone was gone except for Optimus and Cade.

Yeager, who was pretty buzzed from the alcohol, went over and sat next to Optimus who was looking out at the ocean again.

He glanced up at Optimus and his heart fluttered. He grimaced a little.

'How come I'm always getting this feeling when I'm around Optimus?' He thought.

He couldn't really put his finger on what the thought reminded him of, but while he was thinking was soon interrupted by Prime asking a question.

"Cade, do you remember when I was planning on leaving after we had destroyed Lockdown?" Cade nodded.

"Then you told me I needed faith. In not what humans are, but in who they can be."

"Yeah I remember...What about it?"

"I think I've found that faith...In you."

Prime turned to look at the human.

"O-oh..."He muttered out.

An awkward silence ensued.

Optimus finally spoke up, "Cade, I'm thinking of departing Earth soon."

Yeager looked at the alien robot in surprise and yelled, "What? Why!"

"I need to take the Seed somewhere safe...I only stayed because, when I'm around you, I feel an overwhelming of peace."

He now understood why he was always staring up at space now.

"When will I see you again?"

Optimus shifted his optics down to Cade and then back to the sky.

"Cade Yeager, that I do not know. But when you look up at the stars however, think of one of them as my soul."

"Optimus, do you mind if...I can feel that soul before you go?" The human asked. Honestly, he didn't know what he was asking for entirely. All he really remembered was the time he overheard a conversation between Bumblebee and Shane. He believed Shane had asked Bee if they did anything similar to how humans have sex. The yellow robot explained to Shane about interfacing and spark-play and how it was a very intimate thing to do with another.

Cade felt stupid after asking the question. The only reason he asked was because being a little drunk gave him the confidence.

He didn't know how Optimus would respond. Even though Prime loved humans and would do anything for them, he didn't believe he would go as far as experiencing something so intimate with him.

"Are you asking me what I believe you are asking me?"

"Y-Yeah...I think...I mean it's like spark touching right? I overheard Bumblebee talking about it with Shane before..." stuttered the human.

If possible, Optimus would be blushing right now. Living as old as he, it wouldn't be the first time he was intimate with another. Although, most of the Cybertronians he interfaced with are now deceased, one of them is actually still alive. It's just, he goes by a different name now.

The silence began to creep. He began to blush and then stuttered, "I-It's okay if you don't want too! I just, shit man, sorry I asked I'm so stupid!"

Yeager slapped himself on the head.

The next thing he felt was Optimus picking him up in his servos and bringing him close to his face.

Cade opened his eyes and the Autobot leader announced, "Are you truly willing to share this bonding with me, Cade Yeager?"

He gazed into Optimus's optics before breathing a heavy, "yes."

Not even a second later Optimus had his spark chamber open with Cade sitting on his chassis.

Inside Cade's head was a jumble of things. He didn't know if this was truly his doing or it was just the alcohol taking over his mind. Once he saw Optimus's spark though, he was awestruck. All he wanted to do was place his hands on it. Cade knew why he wanted to feel it so bad. Back when Optimus was in his barn he was able to touch and stroke every piece of him. He was able to go so deep and touch everything but that spark. It was the last thing of the giant robot's he never touched.

Optimus was beginning to be embarrassed at Cade staring at his spark. He began to have second thoughts about doing this. The small human could sense something was wrong as he could hear gears begin to shift.

"Are you alright Optimus?" He asked.

The Cybertronian avoided his eyes and looked off.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to you know,"Cade said a little reluctantly.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you and if you don't think you are ready for this then it's okay, " he continued.

Optimus shifted his optics back to him and could see the sincerity on his face. Truthfully, after he saw Ratchet and what they did to his fellow Autobots, he no longer wanted to put his faith onto another human being. But when Cade came along and was willing to defy everything for him, something inside his spark grew. Whether it be the human concept of love or not, was unknowing to the alien robot.

"No, it's okay Yeager. You may continue."

Cade waited a bit just to make sure if Prime was going to change his mind. Then he returned his attention to the spark that was right underneath him. His hands began to tremble slightly as they reached for it. Once he put his fingers on the spark he could feel Optimus shifting. He gazed up at Prime to make sure he was okay and he could go on. Prime had his eyes closed and he looked relaxed. So Cade began to caress and fondle his spark.

'This is Optimus's life force,'the human though,'inside here contains his memories, his personality, his whole life. This is his spark. This is his soul.'

The human on his chassis continued to stroke his spark as Optimus began to moan. Cade began to get hard and began to stroke himself through his pants. He could hear fans inside Prime kicking on as his body began to heat up.

Eventually he unzipped his pants and began stroking himself. He moaned in time with Optimus and would stroke his spark and his cock simultaneously.

Optimus wasn't really sure what to do other than to shift and moan. He would arch himself at some of Cade's touches but that was it. He onlined his optics to look down at Cade who was stroking something other than his spark in his palms. He wasn't too sure what it was, but oh did Cade know how to use his fingers right.

"O-Oh...damn...Optimus, you're so stunning," The Earthling breathed deeply, "You're going to make me cum."

If this 'cumming' was the same as overloading, then Cybertronian was reaching his peak as well. Usually it took longer for him to overload when interfacing, but Cade's fingers were hitting the right spots to make his whole body go weak.

"Cade, I believe I'm going to...going to overload."

"S-Stay with me, tiger, just a...few more..seconds."

Yeager was beginning to reach climax so he leaned down and dragged his lips and tongue across Optimus's spark.

That was the last push Prime needed to overload. As Prime grunted out, Cade climaxed all over his fingers and on the robot's chassis and spark.

He laid down on the robot's chassis trying to catch his breathing. The only sound emitting from the Autobot was his fans.

As soon as Yeager was able to breathe right he whispered quietly but loud enough for Optimus's audio receptors to pick up.

"Please don't go."

"Just promise me you'll quit drinking,"Optimus said.

"I,"Cade began as a tears began falling down his face,"I will."

* * *

><p>The next day Cade awoke lying on the beach.<p>

There was no sign of Optimus Prime anywhere.

He finally understood what that feeling in his chest was.


End file.
